Question: $ { {2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {4} \\ {2} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2}\times{3} & {2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{4} \\ {2}\times{2} & {2}\times{-2} & {2}\times{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{6} & {-4} & {8} \\ {4} & {-4} & {6}\end{array}\right]}$